


The Picture of Us

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Joonmyun take the time to talk to their twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture of Us

Jongdae groans as his aching feet take another step towards his goal. It's so _close_ but not close enough as Jongdae brings another foot forward. He huffs and continues on his journey until he has somehow managed to make it towards the edge of the bed. 

Holding onto his bulging stomach, Jongdae slowly sits down on the medically prescribed mattress, sighing in comfort as he rests his legs forward. 

"Jongdae," Joonmyun softly scolds from the doorway. "I told you I'd help you get to the bed." 

Jongdae makes a dismissing sound. "S'fine," he half pants. "What matters is that I'm here now." Jongdae eases back into the propped pillows against the headboard and closes his eyes. He lifts up his shirt and starts rubbing the skin of his protruding belly. 

Joonmyun sighs as he trudges towards their king sized bed, going around it to occupy the free space. He carefully gets on the bed and sits by Jongdae's side, one hand lacing their fingers together and the other meeting Jongdae's own halfway on top of his belly. 

Jongdae opens his eyes and cracks a smile at Joonmyun. Joonmyun smiles back as they move their hands together, rubbing Jongdae's stomach and feeling for the movement of the babies. 

"What is it today?" Jongdae whispers, stilling their movements on top of his belly button. He tries to sound bored but fails just the slightest. He can't really deny that this has been his favorite part of his pregnancy, the short bonding time on weekend nights, just him, Joonmyun and the babies.

Joonmyun's eyes glint with excitement as he scoots closer to Jongdae, eyes never leaving the rather large mound. 

"Today, we're going to sing to the twins," Joonmyun says. Jongdae snorts at Joonmyun's obvious anticipation but doesn't bother stopping his husband from doing what he wants. 

"What song?" is all he asks, unable to help the fond smile on his face as Joonmyun's eyes turn soft on his stomach. 

"I don't know. What do you wanna sing?" Joonmyun asks, leaning to press an ear on Jongdae's belly but keeping his eyes on Jongdae.

Jongdae thinks it's unfair how adorable Joonmyun looks as he peers up at Jongdae with wide eyes and listens to the sounds his pregnant stomach make. He half wishes one of the twins will kick his head off so they can take this "bonding" time a little more seriously. When it seems like Joonmyun has no plans of thinking of a song even though he was the one who wanted to duet, Jongdae decides on a simple one, one that meant a lot to them not just because of the lyrics but because of the meaning it held in their hearts. 

"How about," Jongdae begins, as he squeezes Joonmyun's hand in his. "Our song?" 

Joonmyun's smile is soft, bright and beautiful. Jongdae's heart flutters a little as he can't help but smile back. 

"Sounds perfect," Joonmyun says as he tightens his grip on Jongdae's hands. 

"Jongin-ah, Minseok-ah," Joonmyun begins, facing Jongdae's stomach but seeing the little babies from the ultrasound in their previous check up. "Appa and I are going to sing you guys a song, isn't that great?" 

Jongdae wants to laugh at the way Joonmyun talks and acts but it's so hard when all he feels is this contentment warming up his entire body. Joonmyun is going to be a great father. 

Almost as if to reply to their father, Jongdae gasps as a kick comes and hits him right where he and Joonmyun have their hands laid. Joonmyun's eyes widens and allows his smile to grow a little more at the reply that he gets. 

"Look Jongdae, they want to hear us sing!" 

Jongdae chuckles as he nods. "Yes they do so maybe we should get started," Jongdae suggests. Joonmyun laughs sheepishly but clears his throat in preparation. 

"Listen close kids," Jongdae says. "Papa and I will be singing _our_ song." 

Joonmyun locks eyes with Jongdae and they begin. 

They start off a little shaky as they haven't sung this song together in a while but the lyrics come to them naturally and it helps as they begin to harmonize, begin to sing as beautifully as they are meant to do. They look into each other's eyes singing this song not only for the boys but for themselves as well. And even when they end, the magic that has them wrapped around each other never leaves. _Will never really leave._

The twins kick and Jongdae winces as it hits a little close to his rib. Joonmyun's quick to massage the spot, having felt the vibration close to where his hand was. They laugh when Jongdae's no longer feeling the pain. 

"Don't know if they like or hate it," Jongdae jokes. 

Joonmyun clicks his tongue as he leans close towards the babies. 

"You loved it, didn't you?" Joonmyun directs his question at the babies. He smiles as he feels for a sign of a reply but nothing comes. 

Jongdae laughs when Joonmyun pouts at his stomach. 

"Come on, daddy-yo," Jongdae calls out. "Say good night to the babies. I'm sure they wanna sleep." 

If possible, Joonmyun pouts even more as he flits his gaze back and forth from Jongdae to the twins. Jongdae stifles a laugh as Joonmyun eyes his belly with a half-sad and half-fond smile. 

"Good night, Minseok-ah," Joonmyun whispers with a small smile, pressing his lips on the thin skin. Jongdae bites his bottom lip to keep the moan from coming out, not expecting the soft warm pillowy lips on his stomach. "Good night Jongin-ah," Joonmyun says when lifts his lips before bringing them back down again. 

Jongdae takes a deep breath as he paints this picture in his mind. Joonmyun's soft lips still pressed softly on his stomach and mouthing how much he loves their babies. He will never forget the rush of warmth spreading through his stomach and reaching the depths of his heart. 

"I love you," Joonmyun whispers, lips softly moving on Jongdae's stomach but eyes only on Jongdae's.

Jongdae's heart skips a beat. It's a memory he will keep close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for the happy jundae drabble thing that lauren roped me into doing this year. we were supposed to use different kinds of kissing for one day haha but my laptop broke as soon as june hit, got fixed and broke again ha ha -_-" anyway, i wrote this in an attempt to keep my promises to myself but ugh june went by so fast AND IT ENDS TODAY (a few days ago lol but it ended when I posted this on LJ). It's a waste not to post so I did yey... unbeta-ed tho...sorry :c


End file.
